gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mabel Pines/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening twins arriving.png Opening mabel and dipper in shack.png Opening Giant footprint.png Opening footprint new hat.png Opening mabel waddles.png Opening mabel pig.gif Opening Mabel name.png Opening mabel lit up.gif Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening gravity gone.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png Games Mystery Tour Ride Game mystery tour ride play.jpg Game mystery tour ride start menu.png Icon16.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys2.png|Later versions of the game had a newly drawn image. Game mystery tour ride golf cart in forest.png Game mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride arrow instructions.png Mystery tour ride try again.png Mystery tour ride try again2.png|Vr. 2 Game mystery tour ride you made it.png Game mystery tour ride you made it2.png|Vr. 2 Gameplay mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride crashing into logs.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility powerup.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility in use.png Game mystery tour ride floating powerup.png Game mystery tour ride floating in use.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride UFO ship.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride water tower.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart dusk 2 dawn.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride graveyard.png The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Play.jpg Game the twin mystery vortex of doom start menu.png|The title screen. The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new game menu.png|Updated title screen. Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom crystal page.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom loading.png|The loading screen. Scene12.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom jump.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom spikes.png|Dipper hurt from the spikes. Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 5.PNG Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 6.PNG The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new levels.png|Additional levels in the "Extra Weird Edition." Mystery Vortex of Doom ending.PNG|The ending of the game if not all the stars are collected. Scene9.png PPWBU Icon4.png Fright Night FN Dipper and Mabel Play screen.png FN game map.png FN game over.png FN Mystery Shack Part 1 level complete.png FN The Forest level complete.png Fright Night twins.png FN Journal 3.png FN gnome.png FN Dusk 2 Dawn.png FN Manly Dan.png FN Gobblewonker.png FN Thing 26.png FN vampire bat.png FN skull bat.png FN Gompers.png Fright Night family.png FN Trophies.png Wa325ng.png Scarwy.png Mabel's Sweater Creator Mabel sweater creator icon.jpg Game mabel's sweater designer start.PNG Mabel's Sweater creator episode 3 combination.png Mabel's Sweater creator episode 4 combination.png Mabel's Sweater Creator episode 8 sweater.png Oddity Creator Odditycreatormain.jpg OddityCreator Mabel designs.png Mystery Shack Mystery Game mystery shack mystery play.jpg Game mystery shack mystery start menu.png scene30.png Game mystery shack mystery shmebulock.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mabel feeds birds.png Mystery Shack Mystery code.png Game MSM The Royal Order.png Mystery Shack Mystery-Pit Cola 2.png Mystery Shack Mystery dino.png Mystery Shack Mystery Stan's old game.png Mystery Shack Mystery ufo.png Scene19.png Scene16.png Disney Super Speedway DSS Mabel Perry and Randy.jpeg DSS Mabel model.jpeg DSS.jpg Holiday Sweater Creator Holiday sweater creator.jpg Ico create digital painter grv holidays.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Start Screen.PNG Game rumble's revenge enter game.PNG Game rumble's revenge challenge begins.PNG Rumble's Revenge select menu.PNG Rumble's combo.gif Rumble's Revenge.PNG Rumble's Revenge Screenshot 20.png Rumble's Revenge final S.PNG Rumble's Revenge Pause.PNG Rumble's Revenge Caves1.PNG Rumble's Revenge Caves2.PNG Rumble's Revenge Caves3.PNG Rumble's Revenge Cave Boss.PNG Rumble's Revenge : Mabel - Aoshima.gif My new secound highest combo of the day..PNG Mabel Ultra Combo.PNG RR-Mabelpixel.gif Rumble.png Game rumble's revenge beating rumble.PNG PQ Scene7.png Icon14.png PPWBU Icon2.png Attic Stuff Golf ASG Play screen.jpg ASG title screen.jpg ASG Shack pause menu.png ASG stroke limit Dipper.png ASG stroke limit Mabel.jpg ASG Hole 1.png ASG Hole 2.png ASG Hole 3.png ASG Hole 4.png ASG Hole 5.png ASG Hole 6.png ASG Hole 8.png ASG Hole 9.png Attic Stuff Golf flashlight.png ASG Hole 1 ending.jpg ASG Hole 2 ending.png ASG Hole 3 ending.jpg ASG Hole 4 ending.png ASG Hole 5 ending.jpg ASG Hole 6 ending.jpg ASG Hole 7 ending.jpg ASG Hole 8 ending.png ASG after ending.png Icon12.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 7.png Mysteryshack2.png Mysteryshack5.png PinesQuest Pinesquest main.jpg Icon15.png Pinesquest endding last scene.jpg Haunted Hunt HH Try Again.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Lgsb banner.jpg Scene1.png Scene4.png Scene2.png Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe DCHS Mabel.png DCHS banner.jpg PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra Pig pig waddles bounce.jpg PPWBU Icon1.png Villains Unite! Villians Unite.jpg Magic Rune Mystery MRM play screen.png Disney Infinity 2.0 DI Power Discs.png Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Mabel.png Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets tree.png Miscellaneous Concept and production artwork Promotional artwork Unaired pilot Other screencaps Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Games character galleries